Typically, accessories are attached to weaponry, such as firearms, to enhance the use of the weapon or the accessibility of the attached accessory. Usually, the accessories are attached to a mounting bracket or rail such as a Picatinny rail, which provides standardized fittings for a variety of accessories. For example, one accessory that is commonly mounted to firearms is a telescopic sight assembly that may be fastened to the underside of an optical or electronic target acquisition device.
One example known mounting device, the so-called “slide mounting,” includes two clamps that fasten to the underside of a telescopic sight. The clamps, which engage the lateral edges of a dovetail rail, are movable toward and away from each other and each may be clamped together with a screw. Typically, the clamps are slid upon the rail longitudinally; however, the clamps can also be removed from the rail when the clamps are in an unscrewed state if the screws are long enough. Due to the non-secure attachment of each clamp on the telescopic sight, precise mounting generally cannot be reproduced, meaning that after each time the telescopic sight is placed on the weapon, the alignment fit of the sight has to be tested again.
During World War II, the K 43 German semiautomatic rifle had a telescopic sight that attempted to remedy the above-noted alignment deficiency. In that weapon, two clamps were tightly connected to each other, and a telescopic sight was mounted thereto. In addition, a swiveling lever was mounted on the mounting and was actuated to tighten or loosen the clamping device. Unfortunately, the swiveling lever was quite long, enabling the clamps to be moved over a considerable distance. The loose connection of the clamps made it possible to place the sight on and remove it from the mounting without sliding the sight on the mounting. The swiveling lever worked like a knee lever, so that the spring deflection of the clamps held the swiveling lever tight in its resting position. This arrangement, however, required an adjustment of the clamps because the tolerances would not otherwise permit a reliably tight clamping. Consequently, the mounting was rather bulky, which further necessitated that the mounting be attached to the side of the weapon because the telescopic sight would have been seated too high on the weapon if it were mounted on the top thereof. These disadvantages were experienced with other weapons such as, for example, the Kalashnikov rifles.
In addition, large mountings that have great length not only reduce the marksman's line of vision but also decrease the outer forces that the mounting is able to withstand. However, drastically reducing the size of the mounting also reduces the reliable tolerances and makes it no longer possible to apply the forces necessary for operating the swiveling lever used to tighten or loosen the clamping device.